Golden Bee
by forevernikita
Summary: Moriarty has just been locked up. A new criminal with a grudge with Sherlock has threatened him and the one he loves. during which a kidnap takes place and some trust is needed . Warning Joanlock and also the rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 Goldne bee

**(Hi this is a one-shot and my first elementary story so pleases review and let me know what you think :P)**

**(Based after season one Moriarty is in prison but there is a new criminal on the run. Also Sherlock and Joan have had a few intimate moments but have never acted on them till now!)**

**(DISCLAIMER)**

**I own nothing just the plot and some characters I made up!**

"Watson...Watson" Sherlock shouted "Please it's important"

Joan came down the stairs a cardigan wrapped tightly around her as her legs began to form goose bumps.

"Sherlock its cold and snowing and we can't get out until the locksmith comes because someone decided to hide the key then accidently throw it away!" Joan said harshly looking at Sherlock bitterly.

"I erm... I have a gift for you" he took a pause "I erm I know this sounds weird but I really like you " Sherlock admitted.

"And I like you too" Joan said smiling a deep demonising truth buried with the souls of her eyes.

"No Joan I erm ... I think I...I love you" Sherlock almost shocked at how easy it untwined from his tongue.

"Sherlock?" Joan asked shocked and unsure. "Is this some joke?"

"NO I... That's why I shouted for you I bought you this but with everything with Moriarty and now Sykes I haven't had time." Sherlock informed.

"Sherlock what are you talking about?" Joan interrupted.

Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out a long thin box.

"I've being watching you and I have noticed you wore a gold necklace until it got stolen and I haven't ever seen you wear silver so I got you this" he said handing over the box.

Joan looked at the box then back at the scraggy haired British man her eyes widening as she opened the box revealing a gold pleated chain with a small gold cage hanging off it inside a bee welded into a flying stanza.

"Sherlock this must have cost a fortune you didn't have to you know" Joan informed a proud Watson.

"The look on your face says I did well and you deserve it I want you to wear it always and always think of me" Sherlock whispered into her ear as he got closer to her, looping his arms around her waist as he turned her towards him placing his slightly dry lips on her soft wanting lips.

Her arms snaked around his neck pulling him in closer willing the kiss to last longer despite the lack of oxygen; his hand crawled up her back tangling in her jet black locks.

Pulling away unwillingly Sherlock took the chain out of Joan's hands he went behind her as she lifted her dark hair, locking the custom made chain around her neck he placed a gently kiss in the middle sending joyful shivers down her spine.

Their intimate moment was soon over when Sherlock's phone began ringing. Both Sherlock and Joan rolled their eyes in frustration. Answering the phone Sherlock soundly slightly annoyed.

"Yes Gregson?"

"Holmes we need you to come in we have a new crime scene from Sykes." Gregson replied.

"Watson and I will be in shortly"

Sherlock turned to Joan with a sadness seeping into his eyes. Joan nodded and proceeded to grab her long brown coat.

At the station…

The new couple stood in the elevator side by side.

"I can't believe you made me climb out of the back window" Joan whispered to Sherlock who had and amused, smug smile on his face.

Sherlock walked into Gregson's office with Watson close behind fiddling with her necklace.

"Sherlock, Watson" the detective greeted.

They both nodded towards him.

"We have reason to believe he is targeting some one close to you he left you this riddle" Gregson informed passing over a photo with writing spelt with blood.

"I want protection for Watson immediately" Sherlock burst out.

He handed the picture over, it took Watson a few seconds to realize how he knew Sykes was after her but that's until she saw it in the corner of the puddle of blood after the writing **"I'm coming so you better hide because you cant run its someone you love, you trust is it Gregson is it bell is it your maid"** then there it lay a bee drawn in blood detailed to a maximum.

Joan instantly felt the chain and looked into Sherlock's grey eyes. Concern filled them Concern and fear a fear of losing the one and only true love.

Gregson ordered the secret couple to go home.

"I will have to uniforms outside the brownstone as you arrive you are not to go anywhere without a mobile understand?" Gregson asked.

Sherlock was already making his way to the elevator but Joan stood and nodded before exiting


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

**(Hi guys I know I said this was a one-shot but I decided against it as I had more inspiration so hope you enjoy)**

When they finally reached the brownstone, Joan broke the silence that had being lingering.

"Sherlock I'm sorry its all my fault if I had gone when I was suppose to we wouldn't be in this situation" Joan admitted.

"Yes but" Sherlock began getting closer. " I wouldn't be able to wake up and see you everyday I wouldn't be able to realize how good you are for me and most of all I wouldn't be able to do this"

He wrapped his arms around her waist using one hand to remove the dangling bits of hair out of her face then he placed his lips on hers in a heated but needy kiss.

"Watson I'm just popping to the shops there's an officer outside don't leave until I get back" Holmes shouted to Joan who was laying on her bed in her room.

Sherlock didn't get a reply so he took it as she understood and left informing the officer on the steps.

The shop was a ten minute walk down the road, he knew what he wanted so it should've taken twenty five minutes there and back but the woman in front had know clue what she was doing there so it took him forty minutes.

When he entered his home he immediately went to Watsons room after dropping the bags off in the hall way.

He pushed the door open, expecting to see her but he found her room empty. He went on a mission to find her in his room, but no luck, he knocked on the bathroom door but it swung open.

"WATSON…. JOAN" Sherlock shouted fear taking over.

That's when he noticed the guard from outside wasn't there when he had returned. He swiftly looked down at his watch, change over wasn't for another hour.

"Sykes" he muttered to himself.

He ran downstairs and found his mobile and dialled her number straight away. He hung up as soon as he heard the ringing in the kitchen. He then dialled Gregson's number. He picked up after three rings.

"Holmes what is it?" Gregson greeted groggily.

"Sykes he has her I know it" Sherlock informed.

"What how has he got Watson?!" Gregson practically scream.

"I don't know Gregson I love her we have to find her" Sherlock said before hanging up.

A few hours past of Sherlock desperately trying to find any clue to fine his one and only true love.

That's when he heard someone knocking on the door. He ran as fast as he could hoping that it was Watson but instead it was a delivery boy he handed over a large brown envelope then walked away.

Sherlock ripped it open and emptied the contents onto to small coffee table. He remembered when Joan complained that she hated it. And how they would never use it then the next day he came down and she had all her make up spread out on it.

The clang from the gold chain hitting the table broke him out of his train of thought.

It was the chain he gave Watson. No this couldn't be.

He read the note saying:

_**You have five hours to bring me 2.2 million dollars and Moriarty without involving the cops or the next thing you get is her finger.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Now or Never

_**(I'm so sorry for the long wait I had writers block and I haven't had my laptop for a few weeks and I'm so sorry hope your all doing well enjoy and let me know what you think :P) **_

Sherlock took a deep breath. His hands shaking. Anger building up inside his body.

Sherlock grabbed his coat and ran out of the brownstone after picking up the necklace.

He called for a cab and after lumbering in he pulled out his phone and dialled a rarely used number after around three rings the man answered.

"Ryland Holmes speaking"

"Dad its Sherlock I need … I need your help" His voice cracking at the thought of losing his beloved Joan.

"Sherlock what's wrong I haven't heard from you in a few weeks" Ryland asked with genuine concern.

"I fell in love but… but she… she was kidnapped and I … they're dangerous people dad they could kill her" He admitted.

"What do you need I can tell you are in fact in love with this woman and I hope after this commotion I can meet her"

"Dad I have around 1.9 million dollars in my bank I need 2.2 in total to get Joan back and that means 3 thousand dollars and I am 97 percent certain I can get you your money back" Sherlock pleaded.

Sherlock knocked on the black door in front of him and his father thought about the request on the other side. Sherlock hung up as soon as the door handle began to twist.

A tall thin man with slightly greying hair stood mesmerized.

"Sher…Sherlock what are you doing here come in" Ryland invited him into his office.

A mahogany desk sat in front of the gargantuan one way glass windows looking over the city. Two chairs sat close to the door. Three zoomed in pictures of a bee's body were equally distanced on the far east wall.

Sherlock stood close to the window as he watched his father sit in his well cushioned desk chair.

"So how long do you have before they begin torturing her to get to you?" Ryland asked.

"Around four and a half hours but I have to do something else as well."

Ryland nodded and reached under his desk and pressed a disguised button hiding under the desk. He pulled the top draw out and moved the files as he did so the bottom opened revealing a stash of money.

"Sneaky father I like it" Sherlock noted.

His father pulled out three stashes of hundred dollar bills out looking at his son he saw the raw emotion striking at his soul.

'He really cares about this woman' Ryland thought to himself.

He handed the money over to Sherlock and muttered "Go get your girl"

Sherlock nodded the exited his father's office building and got into another taxi this time going to the federal prison where Moriarty was being held.

He text Gregson telling him to meet him there.

By the time Gregson got to the cold looking building he could already see Holmes rocking back and forth and on the balls of his feet.

"Homes what are we doing here?" Gregson asked reaching the doors of the prison.

"They said I had to give them Moriarty as well as the 2.2 million dollars but if I hand the both over I have no leverage and no way of securing Joan's safety" Sherlock mused quickly.

"Wait who they is" Gregson asked almost completely lost.

"Gregson I haven't got time for this I need to place this camera in an investigation room with Moriarty." Sherlock said holding a tiny black camera up.

Gregson knew that now was not the time to agitate Holmes any more especially when he cares dearly about the one in danger.

After sorting the arrangements out in the interrogation room Sherlock said goodbye to Gregson and got the taxi had paid to wait for him. He had half an hour left before the call would come through. So he decided to go back to the brownstone.

He walked through the door pushing it shut and wandered upstairs. The house felt empty and dishevelled without Joan. He pushed Joan's door open and slid onto her bed lying looking at the photo of the two of them on her bedside table. He took the Golden bee chain out of his pocket and placed in front of the frame.

He shut his eyes head resting on the pillow the smell of her intoxicating his lungs. He closed his eyes imagining waking up to her.

Sherlock was abruptly woken by the irritating vibration of his phone. Picking it up he foggily looked at the number.

It was now or never…


	4. Chapter 4 The rescue

Heart thumping. Blood pumping. Anger bubbling. Sherlock marched towards the empty loft. He took a deep breath. Wham. The door was forced open and in stood Sherlock.  
**"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"** He demanded.

The two men looked at each other then back at him.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Is this not allotment 666?" Sherlock asked feeling embarrassment rise up from deep within him.

"No this is 669 they did 666 across from us" The slightly older man informed.

"Oh well I deeply apologize" Sherlock said backing out of the room.

He walked across the allotment park and repeated his past actions of barging through the door.

This time there were three men each jumping out of their skin at the sight of Sherlock?

The sight of blood drops on the floor and the fact that all the men had at least one red hand meant there was a high possibility that she had been abused.

He took a deep breath and forced his body up even straighter.

"Give me the woman!" Sherlock yet again demanded.

"**GIVE US MORIARTY"** the man retorted

"You get Moriarty when I get Joan" He returned

"And the money?" the other men questioned.

"Two point Two million rights here" Sherlock said wafting the fat envelope around.

"How do we know once we give you the woman you won't take her and run?" The youngest of the men questioned.

"Because young sir I Sherlock Holmes am a man of my word" he answered truthfully.

The three men looked at each other before one waltzed off.

He returned with a woman in bloodied clothes, her hands bound and tape across her mouth.

"This bitch is one hell of a fighter; surprised you haven't smacked her around a bit with the stuff she talks about" the older man remarks.

"Joan, you okay?" Sherlock asked looking over her torn, tatty clothes.

She tried to speak but gave in and simply nodded.

"She goes to you and brings the money to us" The middle man demanded

"Fine" Sherlock replied.

Joan slowly walked over to him she didn't look in pain however she looked like she had 12 beers.

"What did you drug her with?" Sherlock asked.

"Ketomine she won't be able to walk straight until it wears off" A man said smugly watching Joan wobble across the concrete floor of the warehouse.

Finally reaching Sherlock she collapsed in his arms. He removed the grey tape off of her mouth as she let out a moan of relief.

Sherlock broke the deal and slid the money and a key across the floor.

"The address is 129 Revel Road" Sherlock turned and walked out supporting Joan.

All three men Shrugged at each other and waited to hear the sound of Sherlock's taxi's engine as it drove off.

"Sher… Sherlock…you gave….You gave them Gregson's address" Joan stuttered.

"Hmmhmm" Sherlock looked down at Joan who was laid in his lap her eyes slowly sliding shut.

He got his phone out and text Gregson.

"3 UN ARMED MEN COMING YOUR HOUSE GOT JOAN GOING HOSPITAL NO PHYSICAL DAMAGE"

Gregson replied.

"OKAY WISH HER BEST FROM US"

Sherlock pocketed his phone and told the driver to go to the hospital.

Through out the journey and the medical examination Sherlock was reluctant to release Joan's hand.

She was fine apart from having to stay the night.

"Stay the night" Joan muttered in and out of consciousness.

"Honey I'm not leaving you for a long time" Sherlock replied squeezing her hand.

He gently lifted Joan's head and fastened the golden bee chain around her neck.

Joan caught sight of his gold sparkling watch. The one she had bought him which had their initials engraved in the back.

_**(Okay guys so this is it the last chapter hope you enjoyed sorry it took so long please read and review… Lulu xo)**_


End file.
